


IRREDEEMABLE TEARS

by Drasknes44376



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kul Elna, Sad Ending, Secrets, Short Story, The Kul Elna massacre, betray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376
Summary: The truth can difficult. For Atem mother, the truth was too much.
Relationships: Pharao Akhenamkhanen | Pharaoh Aknamkanon/Atem's Mother
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	IRREDEEMABLE TEARS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/gifts).



> Just stating it now. This is pretty short and I am not good at romance.

In the palace of the ancient king, a royal mother hold her little child. The mother name is Aahhotep. Egyptian for peace of Aah, or, peace of the moon. Her attire was primarily purple with thin golden jewelry. Her hair an unusual deep purple. Front long hair strain is a pure golden yellow. As well as frightening scarlet eyes. 

Scarlet eyes swamp in tears. 

Miserable tears that keep on appearing wherever she when. There no way to hide them. Especially not after learning the truth. The horrible truth behind her child new inheritance, the millennium puzzle. 

She laid on her personal bed. Glaring at her newborn. Child inherited many of her details. Hopefully he bare his father heart. Said king was away on a private matter. Didn’t matter, for right now things were peaceful. The royal mother closed her eyes reflect on everything, everything that lead to this moment.

She was one of a few people truly connected to her Ki. A monster spirit crafted from the soul. Said purple warrior best suited against dragons. The most power archetype. Or that what the spellcaster claim. Apparently Ki so entangling to the soul can only be summon through pure emotion. Perchance it explains her unusual features.

Child took many trait from his family. Aahhotep name her darling baby Atem. After the first Egyptian god Atum. In the Heliopolitan creation myth, having created himself, sitting on a mound, from the primordial waters . Early myths state that Atum created after he has made union with his shadow. To the average servant that a mere convinces. 

Very few individuals know the truth. It was taboo to reveal the truth behind about this dear mother. Because the truth was Her real name Ahmes, meaning child of the moon. Came from a family of murderous thief’s from Kul Elna. They were nobody special, they weren’t leaders or renounce group, just basic bandits. Said family rob, rape, and killed countless innocent lives. Regardless, the family held feeling towards for each other. 

Although she felt like a traitor. 

The family was supposed to murder the king in cold blood. She portray the typical role of the poor, lost, naive woman. Woman who be ever so grave for the noble man who rescued her. That way when the Egyptian king guard would be lowered after a night of love.

However there was one issues. She WAS naive. Naive to the kindness the Royal ruler show. He free provides her warm food, beauty, but above all show how dear he care about his people. Going beyond the usual limit to protect them, heal them. To the point her heart truly fallen for the man. The former thief quickly lost connection to her family afterwards.

That was till discovering the the massacre. 

The Kul Elna Massacre.

Despite being aware how clueless ruler was. It this too much for the mother to accept. Sudden realize there something heavy in her right palm. When taking a glance discover a most unsettling sight. She held a small dagger toward the innocent child. Only toss the weapon away. Heart broke over this unforgivable crime. Realized her new family would never be amongst her. No matter how much love she bears, no matter how true she cares, the rage was too much. Like a toxic poison burning against her tongue.

Aahhotep in her despair summon the purple warrior one final time. Though taken aback due this being first time ever glazing at her personal Ki. It far taller then expect. Yet appear more humanoid as well. Two were avoidance of eye contact. Of course two perfect aware of the other emotions. Two could feel the unyielding grief over the request about to be made. The mother kissed her baby on the forehead. Whimper a small order to the warrior. 

“Please, protect my angel...”

Later that night the woman body would be found dead. The former queen was decease, with an honest smile across her cheeks. Her darling Atem would never learn the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided keep thing simple. I ponder the idea of having Bakura be relate to Atem. However, that felt pretty lame. Bakura wouldn’t care who family or not. The guy was twisted beyond saving after seeing his people perish. Plus, it seem pretty unlikely Atem care, he a smart guy and care wether a bloodthirsty terrorist was related or not. 
> 
> Therefore I decided go with a third route and try explaining that ridiculous hair. Seriously it looked so bizarre. I know anime, but still. It always bugs be to see the protagonist with an anime hair style, when there tons of normal people walking around. Either way, I hope this satisfies something.


End file.
